Denial
by StarlightBreaker
Summary: Murasaki couldn't deny his feelings for Nice when Art decided to tease him about it


Bored and with nothing to do Murasaki found himself leaning against the counter at Cafe Nowhere and staring at Nice.

Art took notice of this and smiled then set a drink down in-front of him. "Cute isn't he?"

"Yeah..." Murasaki mumbled. Then his eyes went wide when he realized what he said. "N-No I mean-" Murasaki blushed and Art laughed. "What do you want?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to tease you."

Murasaki glared at Art then went back to staring at Nice. "There's nothing between me and Nice." Murasaki said.

"Although you're staring at him so passionately?"

Murasaki looked back at Art. "Why are you here?"

"I work here now." Art answered then strided off over towards Nice and whispered something in his ear.

Nice stood up and walked over towards Murasaki holding a request and held it out to him.

"I'm taking this job want to come?" Nice asked. Although he had no hope for Murasaki to actually say yes.

"Sure." Murasaki answered."

"Yeah I'll just go by myself- wait you'll come?"

"Yeah." Murasaki said then stood up.

"...It doesn't pay much."

Murasaki put his hand on Nice's shoulder and let it slide off as he walked pass him. "Let's go Nice." Murasaki said and walked out. Nice following closely behind.

They both got in the car and Murasaki looked at the request.

"Catch a cat huh?" Murasaki mumbled.

"Yeah..." Nice said. Looking at Murasaki suspiciously.

"Why is he cooperating?" Nice thought.

**XXX**

After searching for about 3 hours Murasaki groaned annoyed.

"I don't see any cat." He said. Then looked around and noticed that Nice was nowhere to be seen. "Nice?"

He then saw what looked like Nice standing inside some warehouse.

"...I found the cat." Nice said. Holding the cat and staring at something. "And a bomb."

"A bomb!?" Murasaki yelled.

"We should run." Nice said watching the clock tick down at a frighteningly fast speed.

Nice thought about the fact that he could easily escape by himself. However when he looked over at Murasaki he found himself grounded and unable to move.

"Don't just stand there!"

Murasaki grabbed Nice ran and dived as the clock on the bomb hit zero.

"Murasaki!?" Nice called. Trying not to panic but failing miserably.

Murasaki attempted to lift up but couldn't so he settled for just barely hovering over Nice. "...Hows the cat?"

"T-That's what you're worried about!?"

Murasaki let out a pained laugh then brought his hand up to Nice's cheek. "...I'm worried about you too genius."

"Worry about yourself!"

Murasaki winced then fell over.

Nice eyes grew wide and he sat up then called Ratio. "I need your help."

**XXX**

Nice stared at Murasaki lying unconscious in the hospital bed then stood up and walked out of the room.

Outside of the room Art stood by the door leaning against the wall.

"And where do you think you're going?"

Nice looked at him surprised then sighed. "To get a drink is all."

"So that Murasaki can wake up to seeing me? Go back in there."

"But-"

"I'll get your drink Nice."

"Art..."

Art smiled and winked at Nice then walked away.

Nice sighed then walked back inside the room and sat down on a stool. He then rested his head on the bed.

"You are okay aren't you?" He asked. Knowing that Murasaki was okay, but for some reason he still found himself getting worried.

**XXX**

Murasaki woke up with a groan as he tried to move but felt some pain in his back. He then looked down and saw Nice sleeping, and smiled.

"Hey wake up." He said. Nudging Nice in the shoulder.

Nice groaned and slowly got up. He looked at Murasaki; his eyes still dazed from just waking up. "Wha...?" Nice blinked staring at Murasaki then his eyes grew wide. "Murasaki!"

Murasaki looked back at him confused. "Yeah?"

"...You...you're okay."

"Well yeah of cour- whoa!" Murasaki cut himself off when Nice practically leaped onto the bed and hugged him. "Uh this is... unlike you."

"Shut up."

"...Okay?" Murasaki then found himself trying to return the hug, but unfortunately at that same moment Nice moved back slightly.

"Don't do something like that again."

"...No promises."

Nice glared at Murasaki then tried to move away but halted when his back hit Murasaki's hand.

"Murasaki?"

Murasaki averted his eyes. "Guess he was right." Murasaki mumbled. Then he pulled Nice down towards himself and kissed him

Nice eyes went wide and he froze.

Murasaki pulled away and Nice simply stared back at him in shock.

"I uh huh!?" Nice spluttered. His ears turning red from embarrassment.

"I like you."

"You like me?"

"Yes."

"As in _love_."

"Mmhm."

Nice blushed, then moved back and sat back down on the stool.

_"He was right..." _Nice thought.

Murasaki sighed. "Don't I get a answer?"

"J-Just give me a moment!"

Murasaki stared at Nice whom started looking around the room to avoid making eye-contact with him.

Finally Nice took a deep breath and looked up at Murasaki. "The feelings mutual." He mumbled.

Murasaki stayed quiet for a few seconds before bursting into laughter.

"I don't know how Art managed to put up with you." He said. smiling fondly at Nice.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

The two then stared at each other. Nice didn't know anything about love but he did know they had a long road ahead of them.

Art then walked into the room holding a soda can.

"Here's your drink Nice."

"You're late!" Nice scolded.

"Well I didn't want to interrupt."

"Interrupt... You heard all that!?" Nice questioned.

"Of course." Art answered, then walked over towards Murasaki. "Told you so."

Murasaki huffed and faintly smiled at him. "Guess so."

Art smiled back. "Take care of Nice."

"I will."

Murasaki then gestured at Nice to come closer. He looked at him suspiciously but moved closer anyway. Murasaki then grabbed him and pulled him onto the bed and held him in his arms.

"Besides I've been taking care of him for awhile now."

"...Of course, well then. I rather not see whatever it is you two are about to engage in. ...Just don't forget you _are_ injured Murasaki."

Nice blushed and then Art left the room chuckling.

"...Are you going to put me down?"

"Never." Murasaki said then buried his face in Nice's neck. "Stay with me a little longer."

Nice sighed. "Fine but we can't exactly stay in this position."

Murasaki chuckled. "I know."

They then talked until it got dark and Murasaki fell back to sleep however Nice didn't leave. No instead he stayed at the hospital with Murasaki. Because for the first time in awhile Nice didn't want to be separated from his partner.


End file.
